Talk:Gravity Rush Wiki
Talk Page Gravity Rush is cool I hope they make another sequel, looking foward to it. I'm looking forward to it too! Mewtwoclone (talk) 17:32, July 27, 2016 (UTC) We've got work to do! Dang, is it 2014 already!? This wiki could really do with some work! If anyone wants anything done in particular, let me know, but I think I'll start with some easy pages first! Taffynitial (talk) 02:20, January 5, 2014 (UTC)Taffynitial Gravity Rush Talks Did you notice?? Raven has a moon on her chest and Kat has a sun on her stomach? I didn't see it on the wiki, so I added it myself. The red communication device is the thing that D'nelica had while in the hospital at the end of the first game. However, they made no mention to this in the second game, just stated that it existed. The very first words spoken in the first game are identical to the very last words spoken in the second game. The subtitles do not match but the actual spoken words are the same. The device that Syd uses to control the Nevi shown in the second game is briefly seen in the first one in the comic strip intro for Episode 21 as he attempts to save Kat but is told not to by Cyanea. Nelan2 (talk) 16:23, March 29, 2017 (UTC)nelan2 Games Similar to Gravity Rush Hey guys!! Professor_Deep here and I wanted to start a talk page to find games that are similar to Gravity Rush. I just recently passed the game twice 100%(all trophies for main and DLC) and really got into playing anime like style games and I need help from you guys/gals to start me off and others who come to the talk page too. But the main focus here is games that are similar to Gravity Rush and it could be for any reason like Open world, female protagonist, anime look style etc. be helpful as you can!!Thank you in Advance!! Professor Deep (talk) 00:13, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Professor_Deep Kat Model for Source Filmmaker There is a model about her availabel fro SFM, it has some issues but there could be videos about her https://sfmlab.com/item/1457/ More Gravity Rush 2 gameplay footage https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCY-58-KdquGTjySiMcNW6HQ/search?query=gravity+daze In this channel there's at least 4 videos of gameplay footage Urgent If you have Instagram Hey!!! Are you also obsessed with Gravity Rush 2 ? Well, you should know that in some months Sony is gonna shutdown the online features of the game! If you don’t want this to happen, follow me and @gravityrushcentral , two fandom that care about the game! Let’s stop Sony from shuttingdown a MASTERPIECE! If we have a big number of followers Sony might consider keeping the servers for the online functionality!! But this is all team work, and yeah, WE CAN MAKE IT!���� �� If anyone has Instagram I recommend you to follow https://www.instagram.com/gravityrushfandom/?hl=it This guy post amazing things about Gravity rush 2 and he keeps alive the gravity rush community This wiki's been awfully quiet... Looks like some of pages have either been left unfinshed, or haven't been updated for a long time. No worries, though. As a fan of the series, and coming off of Awesome Games Wiki, I figured I'd come on here and contribute in any way I can. Hope my efforts so far have been productive. Thunderjaw01 (talk) 21:43, March 5, 2018 (UTC) Time to add some new pages I reckon! Hey guys! Due to the several lack of data regarding Gravity Rush 2, what I've decided to do is to start creating pages based on stuff that's in the second game, and even on the game mechanics of both games. I have already made a start on this by creating a page the Banga Settlement, and one of the new styles in 2, the Lunar Style. I can't assure that these are perfect, but I am doing the best I can to help. I will add more pages for Gravity Rush 2 as I re-familiarise myself with the game; it's been a while since I last played it, you see. UPDATE: It just occured to me that a page for Banga has already been created, presumably long before I joined this wikia. I do apologise for any inconvience this may cause, and I am fully aware that my page may get deleted since a page on the subject already exist. Thunderjaw01 (talk) 00:27, March 20, 2018 (UTC) New/Updated Infoboxes and Templates!... We should really get updated info-boxes and templates--including quote templates--as the ones used on this wiki are slightly lacking. Using the main character's page as a leading example, Kat's page lacks a char-quote, affiliations (Snakerabbits, Jellyfish Special Forces, etc), Status (Alive), abilities/powers (gravity maniuplation/etc) etc. There's a lot of details I wanted to add to pages, but we need these new templates and infoboxes, especially to avoid backtracking. (I'd help with this if I knew how to do those things.) --LightSage 19:30, April 19, 2018 (UTC) New Colour Scheme I'm really digging this new colour scheme, looks quite nice. Thunderjaw01 (talk) 22:01, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Yeah there's many reasonings behind the color change. It's primarily meant to play a homage to the Destructive Force; it's the dominant aspect within the Gravity Rush universe, so the color is meant to mirror the terrifying, horrific, and ominous atmosphere (created by it) that exist in series. The previous red was an oversight as I somehow forgot that Nevi and the Destructive Force has different auras. The red infoboxes will be changed once the char-infobox is successfully updated (correctly). A new background is planned to. --LightSage 02:45, May 11, 2018 (UTC) That's cool; if anything, the purple heading makes the wiki's logo pop a little more than pale green did. I like it, though. Thunderjaw01 (talk) 08:56, May 13, 2018 (UTC) What the hell...?! Okay, so in the recent activity section on the right of the page, I see a new article that has nothing to do with this site AGAIN, and I'm getting annoyed by it! I think we really need to get an admin on here to establish some ground rules to crack down on activity like this, even something simple like only allowing registered users to edit pages, or make new ones. Thunderjaw01 (talk) 18:32, May 27, 2019 (UTC)